kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Momotaros
is one of the main good Imagin in the series Kamen Rider Den-O, and one of the Taros. As Ryotaro Nogami's first Imagin ally, he allows him to use Den-O's Sword Form. Momotaros eventually becomes the representative of the Den-O series, becoming himself. History Among the hundreds of Imagin that arrived in the year 2007, Momotaros entered the body of Ryotaro Nogami, but was unable to set up a contact. After initially being run over by Ryotaro's bike when offering the contract, he is forced to possess Ryotaro when he is attacked by Tetsuo. But after Ryotaro mentally restrains him, Momotaros learns that Ryotaro is a Singularity Point and helps him as Den-O to defeat the Bat Imagin. Admitting he does not remember their mission, Momotaros actually prefers fighting for his own whims. Though Ryotaro gives him his name rather than a desire to fulfill their contact, Momotaros eventually grew to respect the human as well as the other Imagin they are partnered with. In time, Momotaros begins to take his mission as member of the Den-Liner to protect time to heart. In the Den-O series finale, due to Kintaros granting Ryotaro's unintentional wish for the Taros to stay by his side, Momotaros and the others are able to be present alongside Ryotaro for the final battle with Momotaros accepting Ryotaro's actual wish to fight with him to the very end. After the battle ended, with his existence assured, Momotaros was distant and silence over parting ways with Ryotaro, only to jump to the window at the last second to say goodbye to his friend while promising to meet again as the Den-Liner departs back into the timestream. That promise is kept during the events of "Final Countdown" when Momotaros is stunned to be fighting Ryotaro while he's possessed by the Ghost Imagin, nearly getting himself killed to free his friend as they fight together against Shiro with Ryotaro's grandson aiding them. Later, he becomes a hot-blooded member of the Den-Liner Police that is formed to battle Negataros. Though Negataros was destroyed, Momotaros keeps the new group together as he sees being a cop as a cool thing. Kamen Rider Decade Rider War Kamen Rider Den-O appears with other Kamen Riders commanded by Wataru Kurenai, but all are defeated by Decade in the episode 1 of Kamen Rider Decade in the dream of Natsumi Hikari and then conclude the dream with Decade as only Rider in the Rider War Ending Journey In Kamen Rider Decade, Momotaros is summoned by Kamen Rider Diend in the World of Hibiki to fight Ibuki, Zanki and Decade. Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship When the recently de-aged Ryotaro leaves to investigate the Oni disturbance in the past, Momotaros loses his physical form and memory as he possesses Yusuke Onodera, allowing him the ability to transform into Den-O Sword Form. However, Momotaros finds himself being attacked by Daiki Kaito who wants Den-O's powers. But when he teamed up with Tsukasa Kadoya, Momotaros regains his memories and physical form while Kamen Rider Decade acquires the Den-O Kamen Ride, Final Form Ride and Final Attack Ride Cards. Though Decade thought he solved the issues in the main rider continuity (Den-O's world), time was still awry as Momotaros gets sent to the past in the Oni War, which the Den-O team and Decade fight in to ensure that the Oni from years past are exterminated, as history says. Sometime later, the Den-Liner gang face Daiki again when he uses them to steal a treasure in the past. All Riders vs Dai-Shocker Kamen Rider Den-O, appears in the final battle of the movie Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, alongside the other previous Riders rescuing Decade and facing Dai-Shocker's troops.}, he joins up with the other Riders in a combined Rider Kick which destroys Dai-Shocker's castle and the alternate Shadow Moon, Nobuhiko Tsukikage. Den-O joins up with the other Riders once more in a combined attack to destroy Dai-Shocker's ultimate weapon, the giant robot, King Dark. After the battle ends, Kabuto leaves the World of Decade alongside the other Riders. The Destroyer of Worlds In the episode 31, Kamen Rider Den-O is seen as one of the many Kamen Riders as one of Wataru Kurenai's companions as Tsukasa learned his true mission. Den-O is seen as one of the Riders who gang up on Decade just minutes before Diend shoots Decade at point blank range. Let's Go Kamen Riders Momotaros and the crew of the DenLiner encounter Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO and the Greeed Ankh. Unfortunately, Ankh unintentionally altered the timeline which enabled Shocker to utilize the Core Medal to create the Shocker Greeed which defeated the Double Riders and seemingly erased the legacy of the Kamen Riders from history. In 2011, after Kamen Rider New Den-O's attempt to repair the damage, he along with Kamen Rider OOO and M-Ankh awaited execution. However, it was revealed the Double Riders had their brainwashing removed by a Shocker scientist. The Double Riders joined with New Den-O and OOO to fight Shocker's forces, but were eventually defeated. When the order was given to kill everyone, V3 suddenly appeared, asserting that there were more than four riders. V3 was soon followed by all the other revived riders that came after him, as even though Rider history was changed, the people's memories haven't changed. After Teddy returned, Momotaros became Den-O and assumed Climax Form when Urataros, Kintaros, and Ryutaros asked to join in, doing so until all the riders joined up. After the riders were united, they faced off against Shocker's Great Leader. Ankh used Momotaros to create the Imagin Core Medal, which allowed OOO to assume Kamen Rider OOO Tamashii Combo and defeat the Great Leader, though he soon came back as the Rock Great Leader. Later, when joined by a force of extra riders, Den-O and all the other riders got on their motorcycles and performed the "All Rider Break", ramming into the Rock Great Leader and defeating it once and for all. After it was over, everyone went their seperate ways and Momotaros returned to the DenLiner which embarked on its next destination. Super Hero Taisen Momotaros discovered Daiki holding up the stolen cup of Den-Liner Purine pudding that he stole from him during their last meeting. The Den-Liner rendezvoused with the where Daiki was standing with Hina Izumi and Gokaigers Joe Gibken and Don Dogoier to get back the pudding. Picking up the four passengers, the Den-Liner took them to Winter 1976 to pick up Akarenger. While getting their guests there, debating over whose side they are on, Momotaros said that he was the leader of the "Imagin Sentai" because he was the . When the Sentai teams and the Kamen Riders battle the Shocker-Zangyack Alliance, Momotaros and the other Taros join the fray in their Den-O forms, fighting alongside the . Momotaros chided Urataros for flirting with in the middle of the fight. Momotaros later joined with other Kamen Riders to fight Doktor G, they were all overpowered by his Kani Lazer form until he was defeated by Kamen Riders Decade, Blade, and Ryuki, with a little help from the . Super Hero Taisen Z , Double, Den-O, and Kabuto as seen in Super Hero Taisen Z.]] Den-O was part of a force of Rider and Sentai reinforcements led by Kamen Rider 1 and that came to assist the Riders and Sentai of recent years who were overwhelmed by the revived monster army of the . The combined forces of superheroes were able to turn the tide against the Madou army. They lined up and used their various finisher attacks to destroy the revived monsters. After was destroyed and the battle was finally over, Den-O appeared standing on a cliff with all the other heroes who appeared to help, to say goodbye to the heroes of recent years before taking their leave. Kamen Rider Wizard Den-O appears with all the Heisei Riders from Kuuga to Fourze, led by Decade, in a special two-parter after the finale, The Kamen Rider Rings and Neverending Story. Kamen Rider Taisen Den-O was seen in the DenLiner battling the Kuliner, however he got himself defeated. Den-O would later return along with the defeated Riders as they battle the Badan Empire. While the ToQgers were having a difficult time of fighting Generalissimo of Badan, Kyoryu Red and Den-O would assist them, forming the mecha into ToQ-Oh Kyoryuzin feat. DenLiner, but he is displeased because Kyoryu Red takes over the upper body, knocking the DenLiner down to being the feet. After battling the Badan Empire, Hongo stated that their battle wasn't over as the Rider War continues. However the Showa Riders admit their defeat after seeing Gaim protecting a flower as they would congratulate the young Riders. Due to the timeline alteration caused by Shocker, Den-O became one of the brainwashed Riders in that timeline, donning the name of Shocker Rider Den-O. Following the Rider Grand Prix in which Drive emerged victorious over Rider 3, who was promptly integrated into the Great Leader of Shocker's Rider Robo form, Den-O was among the Riders who attacked the trio of Black RX, Faiz and Mach. Ultimately, the Double Riders 1 and 2 made their appearance having survived their apparent demise from within the Rider Robo, and broke Shocker's brainwashing on the fallen Riders, enabling all Riders to unite in a final battle against Shocker. Unfortunately, Den-O was among the Riders whose existence was erased by the Rider Robo. This fate, however, was rendered moot when the Rider Robo was finally destroyed by , restoring Den-O's place in history. Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm Despite not appearing in the web-exclusive series, Den-O and 13 Heisei Riders were the projections of the Ganbarizing Critical Strike. Chou Super Hero Taisen An iteration of Momotaros/Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form was selected to join Team Ex-Aid, formed and led by Emu Hojo to fight for the title of Kamen Sentai Gorider in the Chou Super Hero Taisen tournament. Facing the in the first round, Den-O bested . After that match, he accidentally called Emu, Ryotaro. Ultimately, Team Ex-Aid faced off against Team Genm, led by Kamen Rider Genm Zombie Gamer Level X, in the final round. Though Den-O was beaten by , the team prevailed as Ex-Aid bested Genm. Upon completing the tournament, Den-O became Momo-Rider, much to his embarassment, as Team Ex-Aid were granted the form of Kamen Sentai Gorider, allowing them to use the Rider Hurricane together to destroy the Andor Genesis mothership. Their objective achieved, Momotaros and the other Game World teammates returned to their card forms and left while Emu's Aka-Rider transformation as he was left to face the Chou Shocker Taisen. During the final battle against the Shocker army from the Game World, Kamen Rider Brave, who had acquired the cards from his Game World counterpart, summoned Ex-Aid's teammates again to back him up in his fight against the Oogumo Great Leader. Unfortunately, the quartet did not last long before being defeated, however, Ex-Aid would ultimately vanquish Shocker Leader III alongside the . Kamen Rider Zi-O Kamen Rider Heisei Generations Forever Den-O fight in Heisei Generations Forever.png 2007: DenLiner Crash! In 2019, the DenLiner is crashing after encountering problems in time-space. Momotaros and his Imagin comrades visit the clock workshop 95 DO, because the owner, Junichiro Tokiwa is deemed as the best repairman at the era. When the old man is repairing DenLiner, Momotaros decide to possess Geiz Myokoin as he detects a hostile Imagin. He ended up transforming into Kamen Rider Geiz and fighting the Mole Imagin, even becoming Zi-O Trinity after Sougo Tokiwa forces the transformation. Appearances in Other Media Gekiranger Stage Show at Double Hero Tokyo Dome City In a stage show where the Gekirangers are seen fighting their Rinjuuken opponents, Den-O and Zeronos arrive to assist the Gekirangers. Kamen Rider Den-O Stage Show at Yomiuri Land Non-canon TV appearance Kamen Rider G Video Game appearances Kamen Rider: Battride War Kamen Rider Den-O appears as a Main Rider in the video game Kamen Rider: Battride War, which unites the riders of the Heisei era from Kuuga to Wizard. Kamen_Rider_Den-O_riding_DenBird.jpg|Den-O Sword Form riding the DenBird. h9fR78G.jpg|Den-O in Climax Form fighting some Leo Soldiers and Riotroopers alongside Kamen Rider Zeronos in Zero Form. Den-O and New Den-O.jpg|Den-O and New Den-O. KRBW_All_Riders_Heisei_and_NeoHeisei.png|The Heisei and 2nd Phase Heisei Era Riders. Kamen Rider: Battride War II Kamen Rider Den-O reappeared in Kamen Rider: Battride War II and has two Strongest Final Forms in one Ultimate Final Form during gameplay, as both original Climax Form and Liner Form boost shares a same Ultimate Final Form, Super Climax Form. 15allheisei.PNG|All of the main official Heisei Riders, from Kuuga to Gaim. Personality Influenced by Ryotaro's image of Momotarō, the Peach Boy, Momotaros was originally annoyed of looking like a red Oni though it matches his hot-blooded and prideful personality. Though he can be seen as a foil to Ryotaro's own shy and cowardly personality, Momotaros suffers comedic conflict in various ways; one being getting into fights with the other Taros members and the other being constantly beaten by Hana when he causes trouble. Momotaros can also sense when an Imagin is rampaging in the city, subsequently alerting Ryotaro immediately. His natural weapon as an Imagin is a sword named the . When he possesses Ryotaro, declaring the words Momotaros' own personality takes over, giving Ryotaro a boost in strength and controlling his body. A variant of this is when Momotaros transforms into Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form, where he occasionally says . His eagerness is shown in battle, where he always declares the words, . Momotaros is also somewhat selfish, initially fighting alongside Ryotaro in order to ensure his own survival. Though he unknowingly places Ryotaro in unneeded danger to suit his fancy, Momotaros eventually learns to respect him and his desire to protect others. Though he demands respect, Momotaros is usually put in his place by Hana and her powerful punches. He also does not know how to swim, has strange reactions to red peppers, and is terrified of dogs. Interesting to note is that Momotaros may have as much if not worse luck as Ryotaro as he later on had to deal with a strained back, been left in a time where he had to act as a homeless for four weeks, broke his foot and was unable to fight and being the only one who's parachute didn't open when Ryotaro and the others escaped the time police. While he acts hostile and demeaning to the other Tarōs, he does care about them, proven by hiding his anguish while they are slowly disappearing due to the events of the Climax Scene. This is fully shown when he was driven to tears when the rest of the Taros reappeared to help him and Ryotaro. He is also different from most Imagin as he helps those who are emotionally troubled by offering advice in his own way. Momotaros often allows his feelings to get the best of him, and can quickly become stronger or weaker depending on his feelings. Phrases *When insulting another Imagin, he usually calls them . *While referring to Hana as literally . *He usually refers to Urataros as , , or . *He either refers to Kintaros as , or , . *He calls the younger Ryutaros a and a . *He calls Deneb *He calls Sieg or *He calls Teddy . *He also puts emphasis on his final blow attacks, saying while possessing Ryotaro in Den-O Sword Form, with a Part 1, 2, 2’ (Two-Dash), 3, and 5 (Ryotaro tells Momotaros that he skipped 4, but he considers not using 4, as Part 5 was so good it justified skipping 4, even counting from 1-10 while skipping 4). In his battle against Kamen Rider Gaoh, Den-O Sword Form swiped the Rider Pass over the Den-O Belt twice, initiating a doubled Full Charge for . During the fight with the Death Imagin, with aid of the other Taros, Sieg, and Zeronos adding their power into his blade, Momotaros called it . During the fight with Kuchihiko as Goludora, Den-O Sword Form unleased a series of tachyon-powered Rider Kicks dubbed by Momotaros as . Abilities *'Strength:' **'Advanced Close Combat': As a fighter, Momotaros has no martial art, making him a complete amateur. However, Momotaros always manage to outwit his opponent by becoming stronger and capable to block, evade, and attack at the right moment. This is also ironic as sword is his main weapon despite he has no sword mastery and couldn't even teach Ryutaro properly, except teaching the basic on how to swing it strongly. **'Advanced Melee Weapon Utility': Momotaros capable to adapt himself on using any close weapon. As shown in Zi-O as Geiz Revive, he capable to fight with Geiz' Powered Saw. While as Decade, He also managed to use Ride Booker in succession claiming that it was easy to use. *'Weakness:' **'Cynophobia': Momotaros is extremely afraid with dogs. But so far is only seen to normal looked dog as there is no Dog Kaijin type in Den-O series **Momotaros can't swim. Possessions When Momotaros comes into possession of someone, the host's hair typically spikes up with a red streak. Den-O-Ryotaro-Momotaros.jpg|M-Ryotaro|link=Ryotaro Nogami M-Young Ryotaro.png|Young M-Ryotaro|link=Ryotaro Nogami (Kotaro) KRDO-M-Wataru.jpg|M-Wataru|link=Wataru Kurenai KamenRiderDecade1414-50-21.jpg|M-Tsukasa|link=Tsukasa Kadoya M-Yuusuke.jpg|M-Yusuke|link=Yusuke Onodera M-Ryotaro(De-Aged).JPG|M-Ryotaro (De-Aged) Momotaro Decade.png|Momotaros possessing Decade M-Ankh.jpg|M-Ankh M-Kotaro.png|M-Kotaro M-Eiji.png|M-Eiji (Live show only)|link=Eiji Hino M-Geiz.png|M-Geiz|link=Geiz Myokoin M-Woz.png|M-Woz|link=Black Woz Rider Forms *'Rider weight': 80 kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 1 t **'Kicking power': 3 t **'Maximum jump height': 10 m **'Maximum running speed': 100 m per 10 sec is Den-O's most basic default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Den-O`s transformation sequence before the Aura Armor and the Denkamen facemask attaches. - Sword= Sword Form *'Height': 190 cm *'Weight': 87 kg *'Punching power': 5 t *'Kicking power': 7 t *'Maximum jump height': 35 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m per 5.2 sec When possessing Ryotaro (or anyone else) or by himself, Momotaros can assume Den-O's Sword Form through the Terminal Buckle, the first and most used form in the series. When in Sword Form he uses the DenGasher as a standard sword-style weapon. This form is the most balanced among Den-O's forms, probably due to Momotaros' prominence among the other Imagin. He occasionally forms different finishers for defeating enemies, despite parts 2, 3, and 5 being similar to each other. He also uses a Special Version in I'm Born which resembles the aforementioned parts, the only difference is that Full Charge is used twice. There is also a Final Version used against the Death Imagin which uses energy from the other Taros, Sieg, and Kamen Rider Zeronos. In the Cho Den-O series Sword Form also has a triple Roundhouse Rider Kick that Momotaros dubs his "Super Finishing Attack." The DenKamen Mask resembles two halves of a peach, which is based on the story of Momotaro. Appearances: Den-O Episodes 1-11, 14, 16, 18-20, 23, 26-27, I'm Born!, 28, 30, 32-33, 36, 38-39, 41, 44-45, 49, Kamen Rider Den-O & Kiva: Climax Deka, Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown, Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship, Episode Red: Zero no Star Twinkle, Episode Blue: The Dispatched Imagin is Newtral, Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates, Let's Go Kamen Riders, Wizard Episodes 52-53, Kamen Rider Taisen, , Be The One, Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER - Climax= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= *'Height': 190 cm *'Weight': 119 kg *'Punching power': 8 t **'Boisterous Punch': 30 t *'Kicking power': 10 t **'Boisterous Kick': 30 t *'Maximum jump height': 42 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m per 4 sec Momotaros is the base for Den-O's Climax Form, as he has control of the head and torso and can control the other sections that the other Tarōs usually have primary control of if need be. However, due to the newly-formed Junction Point, Momotaros's synch with Ryotaro is negated. However, his power is now accessed in the DenKamen Sword's Momo-Sword Mode. Since then, Momotaros makes it his task to train Ryotaro to fight on his own, being evasive on his reasons for it. But once Ryotaro learns the truth, both he and Momotaros have a falling out. Momotaros, enraged at Ryotaro for his decision to fight without the Tarōs, fights Den-O Plat Form to test if Ryotaro can really back up his words. After Ryotaro divulges his resolve, Momotaros apologizes to him for being evasive about the recent events and the two went on to destroy the Armadillo Imagin with the other Tarōs at their side. On his own, Momotaros can perform his style of Den-O's Extreme Slash, referred as . Appearances: Den-O Episodes 28-30, 32, 40, 44, Climax Deka, Final Countdown, Episode Red: Zero no Star Twinkle, Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates - Super Climax= Super Climax Form *'Rider height': 190 cm *'Rider weight': 119 kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 8 t **'Kicking power': 10 t **'Maximum jump height': 50 m **'Maximum running speed': 100 m/3.8 s , originally advertised as , is Den-O's eighth and true final form, exclusive to the Cho-Den-O Series (although Momotaros was also able to use this form in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010) and first appearing in Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade NEO Generations: The Onigashima Battleship. It is identical to the original Climax Form in being a stronger version of Sword Form that incorporates the DenKamen of the other three primary Den-O forms onto various parts of the armor. However, Cho Climax Form also includes Wing Form as wings on the back of Den-O and a Wing Form insignia on the mask. It is also physically stronger than Climax Form and has the ability to use the wings to fly up and execute a stronger version of Climax Form's Rider Kick. Appearances: Neo Generations: The Onigashima Battleship, Movie War 2010 }} - Final Form Ride= Momotaros When the recently de-aged Ryotaro leaves to investigate the Oni disturbance in the past, Momotaros loses his physical form and possesses Yusuke Onodera, allowing him the ability to transform into Den-O sword form. He counters the threat of the Imagin with Tsukasa Kadoya, Kamen Rider Decade, and eventually becomes his ally, as he acquires the Den-O Kamen Ride, Final Form Ride and Final Attack Ride Cards. It will eject the host, if there is any, during the transformation. - Liner= Liner Form *'Rider height': 195 cm *'Rider weight': 94 kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 6 t **'Kicking power': 7 t **'Maximum jump height': 45 m **'Maximum running speed': 100 m per 3.5 sec is Den-O's final form, gained in Neverending Story when Kamen Rider Gaim released the Rider powers from Amadum, allowing the other Heisei Riders to transform into their Final Form(or in the case of Kuuga and OOO, their Extra Final Form). Normally, this form can only be used by his host, Ryotaro Nogami, when none of the Taros were able to possess him in the past. However, in this case, Momotaros was able to gain this form due to outside help, explaining the lack of a DenKamen Sword. }} - Mini Den-O= is Mini Den-O's most basic default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Mini Den-O`s transformation sequence before the Aura Armor and the Denkamen facemask attaches. - Sword= Sword Form *'Height': *'Weight': *'Ability Perameters' **'Punching Power': 7t **'Kicking Power': 10t **'Maximum Jump Height': 40 m **'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m/3.8 s This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Den-O: I'm Born!. }} - Decade= Decade *'Height:' 192 cm *'Weight:' 83 kg *'Punching Power:' 4 t *'Kicking Power:' 8 t **'Dimension Kick:' 30 t *'Maximum Jump Height:' 25 m *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m/6 s Momotaros once possessed the transformed Tsukasa Kadoya as Kamen Rider Decade in order to battle a group of Gelnewts while S-Ryotaro was fighting as Den-O Wing Form. - Momotaken= Momotaken is a sword weapon that Momotaros is able to transform into for New Den-O. This appears in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders movie when Kotaro is fighting Shocker. The blade of the sword resembles flames, which can ignite to deliver punishing attacks. The ken part of the name is from the Japanese word for . - Momo-Rider= Momo-Rider is the of the hybrid Kamen Rider/Super Sentai team Kamen Sentai Gorider. Den-O was granted this form when Team Ex-Aid prevailed in the Game World's Chou Super Hero Taisen tournament. Mecha DenLiner - Geiz= Kamen Rider GeizRevive Goretsu Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 198.2 cm *'Rider Weight': 114.3 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 40.7 t *'Kicking Power': 76.7 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 87.1 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m 2.2 sec is one of Geiz's super forms. It is accessed by upgrading Geiz's base Form with the GeizRevive Ridewatch, set to its Goretsu mode. Momotaros transformed into this form while possessing Geiz in Episode 39. In this form, all of Geiz's stats surpass Zi-O II and he is shown to be able to fight him and Another Zi-O without much effort. In this form, Geiz wields the Zikan Jaclaw in its Saw Mode. GeizRevive Goretsu's armor consists of the following parts: * - The helmet. ** - Revive Goretsu's faceplate. A multi-layer structure using a special metal , has a role to protect the Rigid Alert. ** - The crest that spells "Kamen" on the forehead inside the Guard Dial. It is GeizRevive Goretsu's limit gauge. It comprehensively diagnose the residual energy and damage situation of GeizRevive's system, as well as the condition during transformation, and display the limits during its active state. ** - The visor that spells "Rider". The current state of GeizRevive Goretsu is displayed by gathering sensors with a viewing angle of 300 ° in a compound eye shape. With a moving body visual acuity that captures 180 digit numbers in 0.1 second, it has a blade antenna that reinforces the built-in data collection device and measures all spatial and temporal information, and the impact point of the shooting attack , The observation accuracy such as the timing when the enemy attacks and evasion are greately improved. ** - The jaw armor. It is formed from , an extendable flexible material, and is wrapped around the jaw section. It contains tremendous shock-absorbing capability and pressure-dispersing performance ** - The 'button' in GeizRevive's left temple. It is an information management unit that stores combat data. ** - A vibration dampening device located on the two screws outside of the mouthplate. It is installed in four places of the head, it senses physical shock and relieves damage by releasing vibration damping wave. * - The "hourglass"-like device linked between the center of the chest armor to the abdomen. It has an in-built which runs vertically from GeizRevive's head to the Ziku-Driver. It converts energy created by the Driver into bioenergy. * - The forearm protectors. With soft metal armor made of , it has flexibility and high defense power. * - The arms. Nanoscopic tubing covers it. During Revive Goretsu mode, the superpower is supplied into the Red Crysta Liner that which produces amazing arm strength, and it exerts tremendous strength to destroy Another Riders in an instant. * - The hands. It is designed on the premise of cooperation with Zikan Jaclaw in Noko mode, and various operations can be performed quickly even in battle. With soft metal armor made of Smooth Graphenium, it has flexibility but high striking and defense power. * - The heavy armor covering the chest and shoulders. Boasting a protective steel wall that combines rolled over frames with composite armor of Graphenium and (the same metal alloy that makes up Kamen Rider Kikai's armor), the inner powered unit inside mechanically strengthens the shoulder from the chest during transformation. A hexagonal projecting to the front is a functional armor that converts the received impact into energy using a piezoelectric element, and it can simultaneously perform impact absorption and energy enhancement. * - The bodysuit. It is with a motion booster that pushes up the body ability of a transformation person, it gives the ability to follow each function by combining partial shape change such as expansion/contraction/hardening. Additionally, it has a system that connects to the head with various parts using an artificial neuron network and has a system to transmit information and instructions at high speed, and the damage is automatically restored. * - The legs. Nanoscopic Nanotube Muscle tubing covers it. During Revive Goretsu mode, the superpower is supplied into the Red Crysta Liner that which produces amazing leg strength, and it exerts tremendous power to destroy Another Riders in an instant. * - The harness on the legs serving as GeizRevive's body-holding device. It assists the heavy burden during transformation and extends the battle duration. * - The shin guards shaped like an hourglass that doubles as a power assist unit. Eight energy pressure type cylinders are built in, and leg strength is strengthened. This mechanism can also be used as a damper utilizing pressure, absorbing the impact of landing such as jumping. Moreover, it has built-in energy condenser, and by rapid charge it greatly increases the destructive power of kick. The output direction of energy can be confirmed on the front monitor. * - By the action of antigravity sole, jumping force is increased and soft metal armor made of Smooth Graphenium wrapped around the feet has flexibility but high striking and defensive power. The frictional force of the ground contact surface is optimized according to each motion, and walking on the top surface, wall surface, etc. is also possible. * - Geiz's kneepads. It reads combat data on the field and sends it to the helmet. Additionally, it instantaneously measures the received shock and object information, and increases processing speed compared with the conventional type, and it corresponds to the fighting speed of GeizRevive. This form has two finishers: *Ziku-Driver finishers: ** : *Zikan Jaclaw finishers: **Noko Mode *** : Geiz channels the power of a Ridewatch in the Zikan Jaclaw in Noko Mode for a powerful slashing attack. **** Geiz Revive Goretsu: Geiz delivers a powerful single strike from Zikan Jaclaw capable of sending the enemy flying. Appearances: Zi-O Episodes 39 - Zi-O= Kamen Rider Zi-OTrinity Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 203.6 cm *'Rider Weight': 116.4 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 37.4 t *'Kicking Power': 86.8 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 98.5 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 1.6 sec is Zi-O's fusion form accessed with the Zi-OTrinity Ridewatch, combining his power with that of Geiz and Woz, with all three of their bodies being merged as well. Momotaros also merged with the 3 in Episode 39 while possessing Geiz. As a result, Zi-OTrinity's power surpasses Zi-O II's in every stat. However, it still loses to Geiz Revive Goretsu's punching power and Geiz Revive Shippu's running speed. Like Zi-O II, this form can destroy Anotherwatches without the need of the corresponding Ridewatch. Zi-OTrinity also has the power to destroy Another Riders who have absorbed the powers of other riders, such as Another Blade, who had also absorbed Chalice's power. Once this form has been accessed, Sougo, Geiz, and Black Woz appear in a dark room with a large clock. Whoever the clock's hand points to is able to assume full control of Zi-OTrinity. The hand moves automatically, but Sougo can move it himself in order to take control at any time. Zi-OTrinity is able to summon any of the weapons wielded by Zi-O, Geiz, or Woz. Zi-OTrinity consists of the following parts: * - The helmet. ** - The clock hands. They serve as a sort of data acquisition system. The pink long predicts temporal information, such as enemy timing. Meanwhile, the short golden measures spatial information, such as the distance between Zi-OTrinity and the enemy as well as landing points of finishers. Because both hands are integrated with the Indication Trinity Eye visor, accumulated data can be transferred, which, in addition to visual information, can greatly reduce errors of a prediction. ** - An information aggregation unit located within the 'Kamen' symbol on the forehead. It integrates and analyzes information received from various sensors, derive optimum solutions, adjust the system step of Zi-OTrinity. ** - The visor which spells out "Rider". Sensors with a 270° viewing angle is built into the compound eye and displays the current state of Zi-OTrinity. The visor is split into three colors to represent the three Kamen Riders that compose Zi-OTrinity: Zi-O (magenta; center), Geiz (yellow; right), and Woz (cyan; left). Each color glow independently when a certain Rider's power is used (For example, the yellow portion of the visor will glow if Geiz's power is used). ** - The frame that encloses the face part. The frame is made of the special metal alloy , which, while flexible, maintains rigidity. The Orb Bezel is linked with the Cerberus Armor Liners to receive a soft impact. * - The chest armor emblazoned with Kamen Rider Zi-O's face. Zi-O's consciousness is stored within it via , and it also functions as a communication device in the state where Zi-O is inactive of control over his body. * - the right shoulder armor emblazoned Kamen Rider Geiz's face. Geiz's consciousness is stored within it via biophoton extraction, and it also functions as a communication device in the state where Geiz is inactive of control over Zi-O's body. * - the left shoulder armor emblazoned with the Kamen Rider Woz's face. Woz's consciousness is stored within it via biophoton extraction, and it also functions as a communication device in the state where Woz is inactive of control over Zi-O's body. * - The arms. Because they contain three times the amount of tubing, the strength of three Kamen Riders can be put behind one punch. Additionally, the device within the Trinity Time Arms allow Zi-OTrinity to easily pulverise an Another Rider. * - The hands. An inbuilt power energy conversion mechanism dramatically improves the grip during transformation and gives it a mysterious power. In addition, the metal armor that covers the fingertips punches and chops an additional cutting power. * - The silver band in the middle representing Zi-O himself that serves as a bio-enhancement device. It is a soft metal armor made of connecting from the head to the Ziku-Driver to strengthen the midline protection without obstructing movement. There is an energy path inside, which converts the energy generated by the driver into bioenergy and supplies it to each part. * - The red and black band on the right side representing Geiz. Serves as a bio-enhancement device. It is a type of soft metal armor made of , and runs from the head to the wrist, strengthening the protection of the right side without obstructing movement. It has an energy path inside and has the role of supplying bioenergy to each part. * - The green and black band on the left side representing Woz that serves as a bio-enhancement device. It is a type of soft metal armor made of High Smooth Graphenium, and runs from the head to the wrist, strengthening the protection of the left side without obstructing movement. It has an energy path inside and has the role of supplying bioenergy to each part. * - The bodysuit. By condensing particles from three bodies into one, it is possible to create a strong body with three times the internal density. In addition, golden armor pieces dubbed the is placed on each part of the body, and it interferes with each other to form a powerful defensive field called . * - The legs. Because they contain three times the amount of Nanotube Muscle tubing, the strength of three Kamen Riders can be put behind one kick. Additionally, the Arrow Integrator device within the Trinity Time Arms allow Zi-OTrinity to easily pulverise an Another Rider. * - The kneepads. It is installed at various places in the body, and instantaneously measures the received impact and information of the object, and sends it to the head Sona Crest. * - The shin guards. Within the Graphenium alloy armor, the device that can combine every kicking technique in existence is installed. In addition, when a special move is initiated, the 'Trinity Shielder' defensive field formed by the golden Calligraphy Sona Frame can be redirected as an attack to increase destructive power. * - The feet. The speed energy conversion mechanism dramatically improves agility during transformation and increases jumping and running ability. In addition, the armor that covers the toes produces increases kicking power by adding a sharpness factor. This form has three finishers: * : * : * https://www.b-boys.jp/series/rider/item/detail/5954/: A green energy cube and a series of magenta characters appear and circle the enemy. Zi-OTrinity then leaps into the air as a series of yellow characters line up with his foot, and the magenta characters merge into one imprint. His kick then sends the enemy flying into the energy cube which then turns into a timer that detonates the instant it hits zero. This attack is also called the '''W Trinity Rider Kick' when used with Kamen Rider Agito Trinity Form. Appearances: Zi-O Episodes 39 - Woz= Kamen Rider WozGingaFinaly Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 202.8 cm *'Rider Weight': 107.2 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 45.3 t *'Kicking Power': 104.9 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 119.0 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 0.8 sec is Woz's base final form accessed with the Ginga Miridewatch, based on Kamen Rider Ginga. Its visor spells out in katakana. As WozGingaFinaly, Woz gains a tremendous amount of power, surpassing every form in every stat that has appeared in the series so far. He also gains the powers of Ginga as well. GingaFinaly adds the following parts: * - The head. 'GF' stands for 'GingaFinaly'. ** - The antenna. It is a data collection device. The left Baryon Mechanical Hand captures temporal information such as enemy timing while the right Meson Mechanical Hand captures spatial information and measures the appropriate relative position of the landing point of the enemy's timing and firing attack. Additionally, Kamen Rider Ginga's ability has been added to obtain communication strength and sensitivity that enables transmission and reception with the center of the galaxy. ** - The information analyzing unit on the forehead. It integrates and analyzes information from various sensors to derive the optimal solution and adjust the rate of the system. In addition, the ability of Kamen Rider Ginga is added, and it is possible to navigate the universe by selecting a target that meets the condition during transformation. ** - The visor that spells out 'Ginga'. It grants Woz a 270° viewing angle. Kamen Rider Ginga's ability is added, the vision sensor changes that of Ginga's , composed mainly of minerals. The track eyes, in which the Minera Visions is arranged concentrically, function independently of each other and actively follow the blind spot. It also shows Woz's current state is displayed upon switching. * - GingaFinaly's main body armor. It is made from cemented carbide that cannot be purified under gravity, and is highly dense and robust. In addition, the energy purification device is provided, by supplying to the whole body by taking out from sunlight from the solar light, to give the power to defeat an Another Rider. * - The flying saucer ornaments serving as graviton controllers. A supermicro black hole maintained in an equilibrium state is enclosed inside, and the force is used to control the massless graviton to freely change the gravity applied to any object. * - GingaFinaly's moth cloak based on Kamen Rider Ginga's Gravi Sail. It also functions as a shield that takes advantage of the height of the resistance against physical attack on the passing of harmful cosmic rays. In addition, at the time of Special Move, the , which closely resembles the universe, is developed to capture the enemy, improve the hit rate of the Special Move, and reduce secondary damage. * - The 'strap' that runs down on Woz's torso. It is the Expansion Band Liner reinforced with the Ginga Miridewatch. Kamen Rider Ginga's special equipment is built in, allowing to reproduce various abilities such as generation of pseudo-planetary bullets . This form's finisher is the : Woz teleports himself and the enemy into deep space before delivering a kick with his foot covered in violet, blue, and yellow energy resembling a spiral galaxy. '''Appearances: Zi-O Episode 40 }} Equipment Devices *Den-O Belt - Transformation belt *Rider Pass - Train pass used in transformation *Climax Cellphone K-Taros - A cellphone used to invoke the Climax Forms *Decadriver - Transformation item as Decade when possessing Tsukasa Kadoya. *Rider Cards - Cards used by M-Tsukasa that initiate Decade's transformation as himself, another Rider or initiating attacks. *Typhoon: Is the belt of the Goriders, which has a similar appearance to the Typhoon of the original Double Riders. *Ziku-Driver - Transformation device. *Ridewatches - Transformation trinkets. Weapons *Combination Armament DenGasher - A weapon used by Den-O that can be manipulable depending on the Imagin. While Momotaros in possession, his took the form of . *Ride Booker - A album that used M-Tsukasa/Decade to store Rider Cards or can be used as weapons, either sword or gun. * : A sword that used by Momotaros as his original Imagin form. *Rider Hurricane - Also called Gorider Ball is a finned, multicolored grenade the size and shape of an American-style football. *Gorider Bazooka - Is a finishing weapon which was used by the team of Goriders. *Zikan Jaclaw - GeizRevive's personal weapon Vehicles *DenLiner Gouka - Den-O Sword Form's form of the DenLiner train, composing of cars 1 through 4 *Machine Den-Bird - Den-O's Rider Machine, used to pilot the DenLiner *Time Mazine Legend Rider Devices : Based on Imagin Momotaros. - Wizard Ring= This Rider Ring which bears the likeness of Imagin Momotaros is exclusive to Kamen Rider Wizard's Wizard Ring toyline. When used by a WizarDriver wearer, it would be able to summon Momotaros. - Lockseed= : Allows the user to transform into Momotaros Arms. The core image depicts Momotaros announcing while the lid backside image depicts the Momotarosword. Zangetsu/Mars/Jam-styled Lockseed. *Transformation: **Squash: **Au Lait: **Sparking: Ore Sanjo in a Lockseed!.jpg|Momotaros Lockseed (locked & closed) Ore Sanjo in a Lockseed 2!.jpg|Momotaros Lockseed (locked & opened) - Fullbottle= * : Used with the Densya Fullbottle to access Den-O Form. Momotaros Full Bottle.png|Momotaros Fullbottle }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Momotaros is voiced by . In both his Imagin form and as Kamen Rider Den-O (Sword Form), his suit actor is , who has been the suit actor for the majority of leading Heisei Kamen Riders (except Kuuga and Hibiki). While possessing others, he is portrayed by their respective actors while retaining his voice. *As M-Ryotaro, he is portrayed by . *While possessing young Ryotaro in Kamen Rider Den-O: I'm Born! as well as the de-aged Ryotaro, he is portrayed by . *As M-Wataru in Kamen Rider Den-O & Kiva: Climax Deka, he is portrayed by . *As M-Tsukasa in Kamen Rider Decade episode 14, he is portrayed by . *As M-Yusuke in Kamen Rider Decade episodes 14 and 15, he is portrayed by . *As M-Ankh in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, he is portrayed by . *As M-Kotaro in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, he is portrayed by . *As M-Eiji in the Let's Go Kamen Riders stage show, he is portrayed by . *As M-Geiz in Kamen Rider Zi-O, he is portrayed by . *As M-Woz in Kamen Rider Zi-O episode 40, he is portrayed by . In popular culture Episode 16 of features a cameo appearance by Momotaros as well as other characters and elements from ''Kamen Rider Den-O. Nyarko, the protagonist of Haiyore! Nyarko-San, is fond of quoting Momotaros, in particular saying "Watashi sanjou!" (the feminine version of "Ore sanjou!") and naming her special attacks "My Space CQC, Part (number)". In the first episode of the 2012 TV series, she begins a battle by declaring "From the start, I'm at a climax!" Notes *As Den-O Sword Form, Momotaros is the first Rider with a fruit motif (Peach), which would later become commonplace in Kamen Rider Gaim. *It is notable that Momotaros's body has a part of his name, "Momo", all over his body, a trait he shares with the other Taros which would later be carried over to Teddy with the word Neo. *In the non-canon team up with Shin-chan, it was shown that Momotaros's shoulder spikes can be removed and used as maracas to summon the legendary Imagin. *Due to the difficulty in bringing Takeru Satoh in to reprise his role as Ryotaro, Momotaros is frequently used to represent Kamen Rider Den-O instead of Ryotaro when Den-O's presence is required in post-series appearances. *It is possible that the true reason on why Momotaros doesn't like the number 4 is because it is considered (4 sounds like "death") in and culture. *Momotaros is comically scared of dogs. Ironically, a dog is one of Momotaro's companions. *Momotaros holds the similarity of Tommy Oliver to have accessed different heroes of his group tokusatsu. In total of four, albeit temporary. **However this record would be broken when Momotaros temporarily becomes a fifth hero. *Momotaros' reaction to his first transformation into Climax Form would later be echoed with the formation of Kamen Rider Zi-OTrinity. **This connection would have an in-show homage when he possesses Geiz and joins the formation with Sougo and Woz. Appearances * Kamen Rider Den-O **Episode 1: I Have Arrived! **Episode 2: Ride on Time **Episode 3: Outlaw Momotarō **Episode 4: Get Out, Oni! I am Serious **Episode 5: Will You Let Me Reel You In? **Episode 6: A Fraudulent's Dignity **Episode 7: Jealousy Bomber **Episode 8: Sad Melody, Loving Memory **Episode 9: My Strength Has Made You Cry **Episode 10: Hana in a Stormy Singularity Point **Episode 11: Madness, Delusion, and Baby's Breath **Episode 12: Run Taros! **Episode 13: Okay? I Can't Hear Your Answer **Episode 14: Dance With Dragon **Episode 15: Bath Jack Panic **Episode 16: Star of Happiness, Criminal's Surrender **Episode 17: That Person Just Now! In the Past? **Episode 18: A Clockwork Fiancé **Episode 19: That Man, Zero's Start **Episode 20: Let Me Say This to Start **Episode 21: Fighting Style **Episode 22: An Unspeakable Future **Episode 23: Enter the Prince, Kneel Down to Him! **Episode 24: The Prince's Goodbye Lullaby **Episode 25: Climax Double Jump **Episode 26: The Ticket to God's Line **Episode 27: Schedule-Disrupting Fang **''Kamen Rider Den-O: I'm Born!'' **Episode 28: Too Lucky, Too Excited, Too Strange **Episode 29: Lucky Horror Show **Episode 30: Madam, How About the Fireworks? **Episode 31: Ai Need Yu **Episode 32: Last Train Card Zero **Episode 33: Time Troubler Kohana **Episode 34: The Time Interval Pianist **Episode 35: Tragic Resurrection Card Zero **Episode 36: No Possession, No Secession, Train Slash! **Episode 37: I Have The Face For It, Don't I? **Episode 38: The King Train Within the Train Terminal **Episode 39: The Rider Disappears As Well **Episode 40: Change Imagin World **Episode 41: Candy Scandal **Episode 42: Memory Update **Episode 43: Something Missing **Episode 44: Resolution of a Single-Action *''Kamen Rider Den-O: Singing, Dancing, Great Training!!'' **Episode 45: Reliving a Blank Day **Episode 46: Now to Reveal Love and Truth **''Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Trilogy Special Edition'' ***Episode 47: My End Has Made You Cry ***Episode 48: Opposite Goodbyes... ***Episode 49/Finale: The Climax Goes On, No Matter What * Kamen Rider Den-O & Kiva: Climax Deka *''Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown'' * Kamen Rider Decade **Episode 1: Rider War (In the dream) **Episode 14: Super Den-O Beginning **Episode 15: Here Comes Super Momotaros! * Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship **Episode 18: Idle Hibiki **Episode 31: The Destroyer of Worlds * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 **''Kamen Rider Decade: The Last Story'' **''Movie War 2010'' * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider The Movie: Cho-Den-O Trilogy **''Episode Red: Zero no Star Twinkle'' **''Episode Blue: The Dispatched Imagin is Newtral'' **''Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates'' * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider Wizard ** Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z **Episode 52: The Kamen Rider Rings **Episode 53: Neverending Story * Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai * Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider Zi-O ** Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER ** Episode 39: 2007: DenLiner Crash! ** Episode 40: 2017: Grand Climax! }} Category:Den-O Arsenal Category:Taros Category:Non human riders Category:Rider Powers Category:Imagin Category:Den-O Riders Category:Den-O Characters Category:Swords Category:Rider Weapon Category:Heroes Category:Ex-Aid Riders Category:Oni Monsters Category:Decade Riders Category:Zi-O Riders